paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Shorts: Volume 1
Hey everypup! FlamingPup here! I figured I'd try a collection of shorts for PAW Patrol. This is my FIRST time doing this, so please don't be TOO rough! Without further ado, I give you........ PAW Patrol Shorts! SHORT #1: Rocky Takes A Bath It was a quiet day in Adventure bay, until... Rocky: Anything but BATH DAY! Ryder: I know you're afraid of the water, but we need to make sure you haven't contracted any fleas! Rocky, *Sighs in defeat* Ok, let's go get it over with. *A few minutes later at the vet clinic: Katie: Ready for your bath, Rocky? Rocky: As ready as I'll ever be... *Katie picks Rocky up, and he whimpers as he's lowered into the tub Rocky: Ewwwwwwww! * After a quick montage of Rocky getting bathed, Scrubbed, Blowdried, Rinsed, and Scratched.. Ryder: Good job Rocky! Rocky: I guess I night've been a LITTLE dramatic! Katie: But now, you healthy and clean! Ryder: Remember, whenever it's your bath day, just Yelp for Help! Rocky: *Laughs* I will *Ryder and Rocky hug THE END SHORT #2: Skye's Prank It was a lovely summer day in Adventure Bay, and the PAW Patrol was playing at the Pup-Park, when Skye suddenly had an idea Skye: I know! I'll pull a prank on one of the other pups! *Chuckles* Now which one... *Looks through her telescopic goggles. No, not Chase. Rocky is too far away. Already pranked Marshall. Aha! I got my target. *She giggles, and walks up to Zuma* Skye: Hey Zuma. Zuma: Hi Skye. Skye: Wanna play Pup Pup Boogie 2? Zuma: Now? sure, I guess... Skye: Meet'ya there! Zuma:Not If i get thewe first! *They start running, but Skye stops without Zuma noticing Zuma: I'm gonna beat you Skye! Skye? Hm, something seems fishy... *Zuma runs through the automatic door, only to trip a wire Zuma: What the- *2 Water Balloon Launchers aim at Zuma Zuma: Uh-oh... * They fire, causing Zuma to get totally soaked. Then, Skye runs up Skye: Pranked you! Zuma: Oh, vewy clever Skye *They both laugh THE END SHORT #3: Traffic Jam A crisp fall day in Adventure bay, the perfect day to relax and- Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Nevermind. All pups: Let's Go! *They rush towards the Lookout Marshall: I'm gonna be first! Rocky: Not if I'm first! *Rocky leaps for the elevator door, as do Zuma, Marshall, Chase, and Skye Rocky: Ha-ha! Woah! Zuma: Oh no! Marshall: Uh oh! Chase: Oh boy! Skye: Oh dear! *They all get wedged in the doors of the elevator Zuma: Rugh. Pups, we got another case of the wedgies! *They all laugh Rubble: Another Traffic Jam? No problem! I'll clear it for you! Other 5: Rubble wait! Rubble: Rubble on the double! Arorowowo! *He crashes into them, and they all fall into the elevator. Marshall: Told you I'd be first! *They all laugh THE END Trivia *The title of the short "Rocky Takes A Bath" is a reference to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Gary Takes A Bath", .Because the plot is similar (Both characters take bathes, but resist at first, although Rocky doesn't resist as much as Gary.) *Also, Skye and Zuma are very competitive (Watch Pups Pit Crew or Pups Fall Festival and you'll know what i'm talking about), so that's why she decides to prank him. *Skye already Pranked Marshall (Coming in a future volume). *All the pups (Except Marshall) got stuck in the doors of the elevator in one episode. (Forgot which one) Category:Shorts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon